pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Dockery
LaGrange, Georgia | Died = | Instrument = Vocals | Genre = Rock, folk rock, word jazz, art rock, noise rock, experimental rock | Occupation = Singer-songwriter, pizza delivery and advertising, poet, minicomic creator | Years_active = 1983-present | Label = Independent | Associated_acts = Shadowville All-Stars, Henry F. Conley | URL = Shadowville All-Stars }} William Abraham Dockery (born 1958) is an American poet, singer-songwriter, and artist. Overview *'Date of birth:' May 7, 1958 *'Location of birth:' LaGrange, Georgia, United States *'Nationality:' American *'Married:' Katherine Strickland (July 27, 1960 - August 1, 2004) February 18, 1978, LaGrange, Georgia *'Interests:' various, including **''Writing'' - poetry, criticism, song lyrics, comic scripts for minicomics **''Composing music'' - melodies for lyrics, later adapted and arranged by collaborating musicians, former lead singer with the Shadowville All-Stars, using characters, situations and landmarks from the Shadowville mythos, an alternate universe version of the town and people of Columbus, Georgia and surrounding areas, dating back to the mid-1990s. **''Art'' - Drawing comic strips for minicomics abstract painting **''Usenet'' - rec.arts.poems, alt.arts.poetry.comments, alt.pagan, alt.religion.wicca and other related groups *'Wikipedia contibutions': Royston Ellis, Minicomic Co-Ops, David Blue, List of minicomics creators, a few others oet]], minicomic artist and singer-songwriter. Early Years "A little known story of when my father & mother met, it was at a BBQ shack outside La Grange, Georgia called Hansen's BBQ. True story." -Will Dockery on Sean Rox Trio & BBQ The son of Kelly H. Dockery, a World War II and Korean War veteran, later a Howard bus and taxicab driver, and Mildred Ethel Whitley, William Abraham Dockery was born in LaGrange, Georgia on May 7, 1958, where he would visit frequently during childhood, being the home of his maternal grandparents. He lived in Columbus, Georgia, forty miles south of LaGrange, and both areas meld into the alternate universe of Shadowville in his various works of art. In May of 1965, his family moved to the east side of Columbus, where he attended Edgewood Elementary school. There, he wrote his first poetry, influenced by reading Edgar Allen Poe and combining that with ideas influenced by popular music such as The Beatles. Also during this time he created hundreds of hand made, unpublished minicomics, which included over 500 issues of the adventure serial Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim Comics and Stories had a spinoff comic strip called Tonight Show Starring Uncle Jim, which filled many episodes in which guest hosts filled in for Uncle Jim in a parody of Johnny Carson's television series of the time. Other comic strips created by Dockery were The Splut and a team of super heroes, The Assemblers. Discography * Bag of Groceries (1982) material written and recorded with Jim Pontius and P.D. Wilson. * Shadowville All-Starshttp://www.myspace.com/shadowvilleallstars(2006-07) material written with Dennis Beck and Brian Mallard, including ''God's Toybox, Dream Tears and others.'' * Dockery-Conley http://www.myspace.com/willdockery (1998-2008) material written with Henry F. Conley, including Ozone Stigmata, Fadeaway Encounter and others. * Shadowville Speedway ep A five song sampler compact disc released June 11 2008, 1.) Shadowville Speedway 2.) Twilight Girl 3.) Fadeaway Encounter 4.) Ragpicker Joe 5.) Surgeon General. All songs written by Will Dockery and Henry Conley. * Shark Pact Manifesto/Swamp Street Exile written by Will Dockery words and Rusty Wood music. Released July 3, 2011. Minicomics [http://www.bailsprojects.com/whoswho.aspx?mode=AtoZsearch&id=WILLIAM+DOCKERY Will Dockery entry in the Who's Who of American Comic Books 1928-1999] Excerpt from the Introduction of the Who's Who:"The Who's Who of American Comic Books is a database designed to document the careers of people who have contributed to or supported the publication of original material in U.S. comic books in the years 1928-99. It is not a checklist, but rather a resume of a person's creative career. Each resume covers not only a person's comics career, but as much information as could be located about his/her other creative and professional work in advertising, prose, TV, animation, syndication, and other sister fields and professions. The scope of the Who's Who includes anyone known to have contributed directly to or supported the field of original U.S. comic books..." *Uncle Jim's Comics and Stories (1969-1970) unpublished minicomic. *Various unpublished comic strips including Splut, Virtue Peak, Vulture's Beak, The Assemblers and Tonight Show Starring Uncle Jim (1967-1970) *Terror Time (1970-1974) unpublished horror anthology minicomic. *Le Glass Dildo (1978) mixture of minicomic and poetry. *The Torchbearers (1979-1980) *Shaman Newspaper (1984-1996) minicomic anthology *Demon House Theatre (1985-1988) *River Mutants (1985-1988) Poetry *''Selected Poems, 1976-2019. Toronto: Principled Press, 2019. Chapbooks *Red Zeros -Summer 1983 *Topaz Cube -Summer 1984 *Blood Skeleton -Summer 1984 *Green Ringlets -1989 *felt -1990 alt.zines review from January 7 1996 felt, 50c postpaid. Minicomic, eight pages. William Dockery, P.O. Box xxxx, Phenix City, Alabama 36868. On the back cover of this tome is written the words, "Second Printing." I was going to joke that with Dockery, this means my copy is not only the second printing but the second copy. However, this damn thing is actually very well written. Maybe he did actually print more than one copy in the first printing, and sold out! felt begins poorly, but picks up at the top of page four. Then things really get going at the bottom of page four, and the lines roll on through thunderous poetic crescendoes right to the end. There are amazing images here; Tatumville park, the memory of Tracy, the father who's "a grey cat," even a lake of disappearing paths. I highly recommend this chapbook on two counts, as a stunning book of poems and as a sample of the best the comics small press has to offer. -Andrew Roller, January 7 1996 in alt.zines * To The Magic Store -1993 *April Bullets -1995 *Secret Madrigalshttp://www.angelfire.com/al2/willdockerypoems/ -1997 *Hard Return -1998 *Opera Positions -1998 *Sea Weed Fox -1999 *White Irony -2000 *Exile In 1995 -2017 Video appearances Dockery was a part of documentary film-maker Truman Bentley, Jr.'s multi-part video cassette observation of the poets, artists and oddballs of Columbus, Georgia from the years 1996-2000. These have not been transferred to DVD and are at present out-of-print. Various peformances of Will Dockery are available on YouTube, including *Ozone Stigmata, written with Henry Conley. *Truck Stop Woman, written with Henry Conley. *Last Dream Today, written with Brian Mallard. *The Ride/Combat Zone, written with Dennis *Shark Pact Manifesto, written with Rusty Wood *Truck Stop Woman produced by Artemis Records Television Will Dockery hosted a television program "Kaleidoscope" for 12 episodes for East Alabama TV channel 7. An Access channel for Cable TV of East Alabama from August to December of 2012. He interviewed artists from the Chattahoochee Valley area in the Phenix City, Alabama/Columbus, Georgia area. Will was a 3 time guest on the show, "Minstrels on the Block" with Brian Mallard. A biographical show featuring musical artists from the Chattahoochee Valley area in Phenix City, Alabama and Columbus, Georigia area. The show was produced by East Alabama TV channel 7 on Cable TV of East Alabama. Known Associates - Jim Pontius - George Sulzbach - Tito Wals - pd wilson - Gene Woolfolk, Jr. - Henry F. Conley - Wes Sprunger - George Buck (Drummer) - Brian Fowler - Dan Barfield - Rusty Wood - Brian Mallard - Jack Snipe (guitarist) - Patricia Suddeth Hangouts - Majestic Diner (Atlanta, Georgia) - Ken's Tavern (Atlanta, Georgia) - Dinglewood Pharmacy (Columbus, Georgia) - The Alley behind Rhino's on Broad (Columbus, Georgia) - SoHo Bar and Grill (Columbus, Georgia) - Del Ranch (Smiths Station, Alabama) - Uptown Columbus Later Years Will Dockery currently resides in western central Georgia, pursuing his lifelong passions for art, music, poetry and performance art, recently appearing with Henry Conley and Gene Woolfolk at Pat's Place in Americus, Georgia June 14, 2008. A new collection of songs written with Henry F. Conley, ''Shadowville Speedway Blues was released on compact disc on April 18, 2009. Will Dockery has been working since 2011 writing songs with Brian Mallard, Jack Snipe, and Rusty Wood. See Also *List of U.S. poets *List of minicomics creators *Parnello's Pizza *Minicomic Co-Ops *Shadowville All-Stars *Criticism of Will Dockery, Critique by Rick Howe See also *List of U.S. poets References *Will Dockery, Demon House Theatre''Who's Who of American Comic Books 1928-199 Will Dockery Who's Who listing "The Who's Who of American Comic Books is a database designed to document the careers of people who have contributed to or supported the publication of original material in U.S. comic books in the years 1928-99. It is not a checklist, but rather a resume of a person's creative career. Each resume covers not only a person's comics career, but as much information as could be located about his/her other creative and professional work in advertising, prose, TV, animation, syndication, and other sister fields and professions. The scope of the Who's Who includes anyone known to have contributed directly to or supported the field of original U.S. comic books..." *Library of Congress/Copyright Registration for ''Demon House Theatre Demon House Theatre Copyright Registration Text: Demon house theatre / William A. Dockery. Type of Work: Visual Material Registration Number / Date: VA0000374716 / 1989-11-08 Title: Demon house theatre / William A. Dockery. Description: art reproductions. Notes: Comic bk. Copyright Claimant: William A. Dockery Date of Creation: 1989 Date of Publication: 1989-06-23 Names: Dockery, William A., 1958- Notes External links ;Poems *Winterworld Descending (4 poems) *7 poems by Dockery: "Winter Heat," "To the Sea Angel," "Frayed Page Soaked in Rain," "Sky Song," "Red Lipped Stranger," "She Sleeps Tight," "Ganesha Girl on Rankin" *Moon Studies, and other poems *Archived poetry by Will Dockery ;Audio / video *[http://www.reverbnation.com/willdockery/song/12609809-under-the-radar-for-sam-singer Under the Radar] For Sam Singer *[http://www.archive.org/details/OzoneStigmataByWillDockery Ozone Stigmata video by Will Dockery and Henry F. Conley] Cool music and cool video *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lZ3VAmNTWc The Ride (Combat Zone) Shadowville All-Stars] Video by Janis Petersen *Will Dockery and The Shadowville Allstars video *Hasty Pudding music by Will Dockery *[http://www.archive.org/details/OzoneStigmataByWillDockery Ozone Stigmata video by Will Dockery and Henry F. Conley] Cool music and cool video *Will Dockery and The Shadowville Allstars video *Will Dockery at YouTube * *Shadowville All-Stars Official Website ;Art *pictures and photos at HiveMiner ;Etc. *Columbus GA Topix *Will Dockery's artificial intelligence experiment *Dockery Searches for S & Gs *Shadowville-Netherlands cultural exchange project *Shadowville All-Stars photos page ;About *'Shadowville mythos' *'Will Dockery art, music, poetry' *Will Dockery's artificial intelligence experiment *Archived poetry by Will Dockery *Shadowville-Netherlands cultural exchange project *Shadowville All-Stars photos page Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American singers Category:American songwriters Category:People from Columbus, Georgia Category:21st-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:American poets Category:Songwriters Category:Poets from Columbus, Georgia Category:AAPC poets